Adventures in Burbank
by Slashlover99
Summary: When Harry moved to Burbank, California. He meets new friends and maybe even a boyfriend.  AU, Slash, Drarry, maybe MPreg, and language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm not okay (I promise)

Warning(s): Language for this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story. Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Harry's POV

I sighed as I looked out the window of my godfather's Volvo. I will be starting a new school today. I just moved to Burbank, California from England. I don't really understand why he couldn't come out to England so i didn't have to lose all my friends. The car ride is silent. Neither of us have anything to say.

We pulled up to the school. I got out of the car and waved to Sirius. "Bye Harry!" He said as I shut the door. I started walking up to the front door. When I stepped inside the school building I looked around not sure where the office was. I sighed and started walking thinking that if I walked around long enough I would find the office. I didn't notice where I was going until I ran into someone.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "It's okay." The girl answered. " Are you lost?"

"Very" I said flushing. "Can you show me where the office is? By the way I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I held out my hand.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Hermione, Hemione Granger. And follow me." She shook my hand and than we sarted walking but were soon stopped by a red headed boy. "Oh Harry this is my friend Ron."

I shook hands with this Ron."Nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" He and Hermione started talking as we continued our walk to the office.

"We're here." Hermione said as she pulled me in. She walked up to the lady at the front desk and said"I need Harry Potter's class list please." The lady handed them over. "Oh Harry! You, Ron and I have all the same classes!" She said happily. "Come on before we're late." She lead us to class.

When we walked in the teacher said" Class we have a new student. Will you please come up here and tell us something about yourself."

I stood at the front of the class. I took a deep breath and said"Hi. My name is Harry Potter. I'm 16, I just moved here from England, and I'm gay." The class didn't say or do anything.

"Okay, that's nice Harry now take your seat." The teacher said. I sat down beside Ron and Hermione in the front of the class. The teacher started talking. I wasn't paying attention I didn't even know what class this was. Half way through class I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I looked back and say a handsom guy with blonde hair and grey blue eyes glaring at me.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Ron.

"That is Draco Malfoy. Stay away from him. He is the worst kind." Ron spat his name.

I faced the front for the rest of class.

~Time Lapse~

Draco was in all my classes. I didn't talk to him though.

It was the end of the day. I was walking out to Sirius' Volvo. "See you guys tomorrow!" I called to Ron and Hermione.  
>"See you tomorrow!" They called back.<p>

I got into the car."How was your first day?" Sirius asked me.

"Good. There's this boy I kind of like but my friends are telling me to stay away." I answered.

"Well it's good you made friends. Maybe you should talk to the boy before you judge if you should stay away or not." Sirius said.

"Alright I might do just that." The rest of the car ride was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I hate everything about you

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story. Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Warning(s): Cussing for this chapter

Harry's POV

We pulled up to the school the next day. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Sirius. He waved to me as he drove off. I had gotten him to drop me off about an hour early in hopes of running into Draco. I sighed seeing that he was not here, just yet. I was sitting for about ten minutes when I saw a shiney black Mustang pull in. The car parked and Draco Malfoy stepped out. I ran up to him.

"Hey Draco!" I said.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I just wanted to get to know you. I mean I'm new and all-" He cut me off

"Well Potter I don't want to get to know you. I hate everything about you!" He spat in my face.

"How can you hate me? You don't even know me!" I yelled.

"I hate your stupid hair, your stupid glasses, your stupid fucking face, and the fact that you pick the fucking Weasel and his fucking genius friend!" He yelled back."I hate the fact that once I saw you with him that I knew that I could never be your friend. I can never be your friend because you are friends with him! I hate your godfather to!"

"Why do you hate my godfather? What did he ever do to you?" I yelled louder.

"He's related to my fucking aunt! The house your staying in is supposed to be her's not his!" With that he walked away.

~Time Lapse~

When Ron got to the school I ran up to him."What's wrong with _Malfoy_? What's his fucking problem?"I asked him

"Malfoy thinks he's better than everyone just because his mommy and daddy are rich." He said.

"Why does he hate you?" I asked

"Because my family is less off than his. My father and his father worked together before his dad went to prison for some reason that none of us know." He answered.

"Oh okay than." I said as Hermione walked up. She didn't say annything, she just grabbed our arms and pulled us to our first class. We sat in the front and I could feel Malfoy's eyes glaring at the back of my head though out the whole class.

~Time Lapse~

Malfoy had glared at me all day. School had just finished when he and two other guys bumped into me."Watch where your walking Potter." He spat.

"No watch where _your _going Malfoy." He turned around and looked like he wanted to say something but instead he walked on.

"That was strange. He usually says something rude back." Ron said."Oh well. Want to come to my house?"

"I can't sorry my godfather Sirius is here." I said pointing to Sirius' Volvo.

"Oh okay. Bye than!" I said bye back and walked to the car.

"Did you talk to him?" Sirius asked

"Yeah I did."I said looking down

"How did it go?"

"Bad. He hates me."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No" He didn't say anything back.


End file.
